


Teaching Traditions

by 5Chaos_Babe3



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Chaos_Babe3/pseuds/5Chaos_Babe3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritchie doesn't understand why Methos is more upset then he when Connor includes him in a tradition for Ramirez' Line that he'd rather have missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Traditions

Looking back, the outcome wasn't that bad. Even if Methos had reacted like a dragon with a toothache on top of a migraine, Richie never did work out what had set the oldest Immortal off, and Connor kept laughing about cats.

"I did not teach Ramirez that. Stop trying to blame this on me, Connor," Methos snarled. Richie snorted quietly into his drink, before batting ineffectually at the older Immortal's hand as it started petting his hair again. Connor quickly raised his drink to his lips as he watched.

"Methos, you're more upset about this then I am, let it go," Richie grumbled.

"Like hell," the elder shot back. "I am not going to explain to that overly noble, _chivalrous ___mentor of yours how you developed a minor phobia of lakes while near his kinsman."

Connor snorted. "He'd know why, I did the same to him after all." 

"Methos, I am not a cat!" Richie snapped as he swatted at the hand in his hair. 

"He knows that," Connor grinned. "If you were, you wouldn't be complaining. I've seen wild cats fall all over him for a chance at petting." 

"The bobcat was from a zoo, it was used to people," Methos grumbled as he finally left Richie's hair alone. 

"Yeah, but the panther wasn't," was the cheerful response. 

Richie coughed as his drink suddenly went down wrong. Connor did not mean what he thought he'd heard. Methos reached over and thumped him on the back as the younger gasped for air. 

"Great going, Highlander, you already drowned him once today, try not to do it again," Methos growled. 


End file.
